overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
〇〇 Gap Moe
〇〇 Gap Moe (〇〇のギャップ) by A (皐) is the thirty-third chapter of the Overlord Official Comic A La Carte series. Summary Waking Aura Bella Fiora prepares to dress herself for the day. She is shocked to find a dress that was prized by her creator Bukubukuchagama and given to her. Though initially against wearing it she does so anyway. While admiring herself in the mirror, Shalltear Bloodfallen comes to find out why she is late. Aura thinks it's the end for her and Shalltear will insult her. To the contrary Shalltear has nothing but praise, finally seeing that Aura now understands fashion. Aura wants to change, but Aura states that it would be a waste. The vampire explains to AUra she should use this opportunity to present her new appearance to Ainz Ooal Gown, as men have no resistance to a 'gap moe' or having appearances that run contradictory to their personalities. Aura make suggestion that Shalltear she then dress like her. Ainz comes to see why they are late and spots Aura and Shalltear. Shalltear now wearing a dress vest and pants, apologizes for her unsightly appearance before Ainz. The Overlord is not mad, but compliments her on her new style. Aura who hid away from Ainz's sight at the last minute sees that Shalltear was right. Before Aura planned to discreetly return to Ainz's line of vision and later switch back to her origianl clothes, until Demiurge approaches from behind and asks her what she is doing. Seeing her attire he comments that's its only natural for girls and tries to be neutral on it. The Floor Guardians then assemble at the location with Shalltear bragging about her experience. Albedo not wanting to fall behind Shalltear now dresses herself in attire similar to Pandora's Actor. Thinking Ainz has a fetish for military uniforms the Overseer Guardian believes her victory is assured. Aura is disappointed as the two are now getting all the attention from Ainz. She tries to get his attention, but senses the other Floor Guardians' attention making her feel embarrassed. Mare Bello Fiore comes in the room now dressed in a dress he got from Bukubukuchagama. Though he states he is embarrassed, Ainz comforts him that it is okay. Aura wracks her brother's head as he beat her to the chase. The next day Aura greets her master, who notes that she has returned to her usual attire. Aura sees now that its important to wear clothing that reflects her personality as it reflects the expectations of her creator. Though she hasn't given up on showing Ainz her gap moe, planning to mesmerize him with her matured body in the future. Character Appearance * Aura Bella Fiora * Bukubukuchagama (Flashback) * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Ainz Ooal Gown * Demiurge * Cocytus * Albedo * Pandora's Actor (Cameo) * Sebas Tian * Mare Bello Fiore Chapter Notes * This is the second story by A in the Overlord Official Comic A La Carte series. Category:Manga Category:A La Carte Chapters